An Old Memory
by SVU101
Summary: When the gang notices olivias changes can they help her get through what ever is bothering her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Elliot notices something and the gang does too but Olivia is trapped in her 9 year old mind and won't let anyone near her only Casey, but someone comes back to the 1-6 can anyone guess?

Paring: I don't know yet

A/N: Also Alex is back in this one and Case and her work together, Olivia and Alex and Casey are best friends. ok there might be some things in here I made up so don't think Olivia ever said it. So here it goes I hope you like it!

Olivia sat on her couch. It was raining today as she noticed. The sky was dark and it was foggy outside. She had today off mostly because Cargen saw the stress she had on her. She sat there today thinking of everything. Richard White stalking her. Her mother dieing drunk. Eric Plummer stalking and killing people she helped. Elliot's marriage falling apart because of her. She went back into her life. She didn't have a good one being abused and all. She remembered this one time when she started cutting and how good it felt. Right now all Olivia wanted to do was go into a deep sleep and never wake up. Without thinking she got up and walked into the kitchen. She got a knife that was on the counter next to an apple. She lifted her sleeve and took the knife and slid it across her skin and veins. She realized that she just cut herself and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the wrist hoping to stop the bleeding. She didn't want this to become a thing she did every night when she was little and stupid.

The next morning Olivia walked into the 1-6 and sat at her desk. She slit her wrist and above her elbow 5 more times. She wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She didn't say hi to anyone, which was odd because she would always say hi to someone. She looked pale and didn't look like she get much sleep at all last night either. Elliot, Munch and Fin looked at each other. Olivia looked like she didn't have a soul today. The three of them just went back to work.

Around 12 Casey and Alex came in talking an laughing.

"Hey girls" Fin said.

"Hi fin, Elliot, John. Hello Olivia are you ready" Alex said.

It was either Olivia didn't hear them or she was mad because she didn't lift her head. They looked at Elliot Fin and John they just shrugged. Casey bent down to Olivia's chair height.

"OLIVIA!" She screamed into Olivia's ear.

Olivia jumped at the sound.

"What the hell!" she screamed.

"The silent one talks!" Munch said.

"What I can't do my work?" she said.

"Uhh Olivia the three of us were going to lunch our usual everyday lunch. Are you ok?" Alex said in a concern voice. Olivia never for got a lunch day.

"Oh yeah I uh I forgot." She looked around confused of where she was. "Uh how did I get here?" She asked them.

"You came into work Olivia. You don't remember?" Eliot asked concerned of his friend. She was acting strange.

"Oh yeah. Uh sorry I have a lot to finish up here. Can we do lunch tomorrow instead?"

"Yeah sure. You know where to find us. Usual place same time." Casey said as they walked out. Olivia returned to her paper work.

"Olivia are you ok?" Fin asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing your quite and you look lifeless." John said.

"I'm just tired is all." She returned to her paperwork again. She could feel all three of there eyes on her, but she ignored them and continued to work.

Around 10pm she got up and left. Again she didn't say 'good-bye'. When she got home she went into the shower. Letting the hot water run over her body washing today's smell off of her. It was weird. She didn't hear Anyone today speaking to her. When they tried they either screamed or threw something at her. She stepped out of the shower and cut herself without even caring this time to stop the bleeding. She just sat their and watched the blood flow from her arm.

The bleeding stopped 5minutes later. She got up and dressed. She looked at the clook.3:45AM. She knew she wouldn't go to sleep. She had nightmares and an old nightmare crept up on her. The one thing that made her want to die. The one thing that made her start cutting.

_I hope you liked it! Plz review and tell me if its worth going on! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The bleeding stopped 5minutes later. She got up and dressed. She looked at the clook.3:45AM. She knew she wouldn't go to sleep. She had nightmares and an old nightmare crept up on her. The one thing that made her want to die. The one thing that made her start cutting._

_**Chapter 2:**_

2 weeks later Olivia woke up. Every night when she came home she cut herself and the pain was going away, but she wasn't happy anymore. She barley ate and there were times where she'd go out for lunch and dinner with the guys and girls, but she never ate and they were growing more concerned about here. She forgot things quickly. She was always wearing long sleeves so no one could see thee scars she made.

When she got to work she sat down while the guys looked at her. It had become a routine for them. But they usual got back to work after staring at her.

"Uh El can I have the Conlon's case please." She asked looking up.

"Sure" he said handing it to her over the desks. Fin was watching Elliot hand her the case file. Olivia's sleeve went up a little bit, but enough to see a fading and new scar.

"Olivia can I see something?" He asked standing up.

"Uh ok?" she said. Now he was standing write in front of her.

"Let me see your arm." He said in a demand. Olivia didn't show any signs of moving. By now they had Munch and Elliot's attention.

"Olivia I don't want to force you." Again she didn't move. Fin grabbed her arm and as she struggled to get her arm away from him, he pushed the sleeve up.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try tomorrow to make it longer. I hope you like it, but now that they know Olivia is cutting what will they do to make her stop? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took so long to update I totally forgot about this story. Yeah, I am losing my mind. LoL! Here is chapter three!

_**Last time**_

"_Olivia I don't want to force you." Again she did not move. Fin grabbed her arm and as she struggled to get her arm away from him, he pushed the sleeve up. _

_**Chapter3**_

"Olivia? Would you like to explain this?" Fin said still holding her arm. Olivia was sitting and holding back tears. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and got up.

"No, I wouldn't like to explain this!" she said in his face. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the 1-6. She was out of his or her site before anyone could stop her.

"I don't get it. Why would she cut?" John said shaking his head.

"Do you think we should tell Cargen?" Elliot asked.

"I use to have a sister who cut. I told my mother." Fin said thinking back into his child hood.

"And what happened?" John asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and we couldn't find her when we did she was dead. She cut too deep. If we tell the Captain were goanna had to be careful and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Fin said.

"Ok first off. Elliot where does she go when things are messed up?" Fin said asking Elliot because he knew her better than anyone did.

"Sometimes the parks. Where the swings are. She usually goes there to forget, but it's too dark out I don-." Elliot said but was cut off by Fin.

"We can still try." He said walking out. They walked over on the grass. They saw a set of swings by the lake with someone on them. When they got close, Fin asked;

"Why are you cutting Olivia?"

Olivia surprised jumped around and saw the three faces of her friends. They looked concerned and sad that she was hurting herself.

"I- I um I don't know. Just guys please I stopped I swear I-. Those were old scars from 2 nights ago. I stopped and I'm going to counseling." She said hoping they did believe her.

"Oh really who are you seeing?" Elliot asked.

"Guys just leave me alone! I can take care of myself!" she yelled at them. She started to cry.

Fin walked over to her and let her headrest on his shoulders. Letting her cry. Elliot and John looked at each other and figured they should let Olivia and Fin talk. They walked over to the car and drove back to work.

"Olivia, baby please tell me why?"

"I don't know I swear. Fin I just I do not know. Everything is messed up." She said still crying into Fin's shoulder.

"Its ok. Elliot, John, Cragen and I will help you." He said, but her head shot up at the sound of Cragen.

"Y-you told him?" she asked scared.

"No not yet, but you should tell him-." He said but was cut off by Olivia's voice.

"No, no! You cannot tell him! No you can't and you won't." She screamed at him. She looked around trying to figure where to run.

"Olivia listen you got to get help!" he said hoping she would agree with him.

"NO!" and that was it she ran as fast as she could. Fin took after her but after awhile he could not find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Story-An old memory

Chapter-Two

Shout outs-

Shakeahand55-I am trying to make them longer but with these essays and tests coming up I really can't but I will try, but I cannot keep promises.

Softnsensual457- yeah I thought someone else should comfort her instead of Elliot so I chose Fin. Thank your for your reviews!

CocaCola1052- I don't think I will be doing O/E. thank you for your reviews!

Mrs. Detective Billy Martin-Thank you for pointing that out to me I am not good at ratings. Thank you for your reviews!

Krazypirategurl- Thank you for your reviews and I hope you keep reviewing.

Audrey3579- Here is the next chapter you wanted.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9-Thank you so much for being my beta and helping me with this story!

_**LAST TIME**_

"_Olivia listen you got to get help!" he said hoping she would agree with him._

"_NO!" That was it she ran as fast as she could. Fin took after her but after awhile he could not find her._

_**Chapter-Four**_

Fin ran into the squad room hoping to see Olivia, but instead he saw Elliot and Fin talking near the coffee. "Hey how did it go?" John asked finally noticing him.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked noticing Olivia was not with him.

"She ran from me I tried running after her but I couldn't find her she runs too fast. Guys she's goanna cut again." Fin said with a worried look on his face.

"Why, what did you say?" Elliot asked.

"All I said was, Elliot, John, Cragen and me will help you, She freaked out when I said Captain's name," he said.

"Who freaked out when they heard my name?" Cragen said behind Fin. They all looked at Cragen standing in the doorway.

_**Serna& Olivia Benson's old house**_

Olivia's mother had passed the house on to her. She only visited sometimes. She walked into the dusty house. White cloths over the furniture and the windows covered with wood. Leaving the moonlight going through the cracks in the wood. She closed the door only having a little light to see.

She walked up the stairs that lead to the rooms. She did have a good child hood but that stopped at age five for her. When she finally got to a closed door, she put her hand on the dusty door handle and took in a deep shaky breath. When she opened the door, she looked at it.

It was just the way she left it. Purple walls. Her bed made and her desk nice and neat. She walked over to her closet where all her old cloths gathering dust. She looked at her bookshelf where she had her little books. Then she saw her bears and dolls lined up.

She looked at her baby doll. It was a brown bear and held a heart saying, my Baby Girl." Her eyes started to water as she looked at old bed sheets in the corner. Old bloodstains were on them. She remembered how it got there. She remembered everything that happened that night.

_Flash Back_

_Her mother had just gotten a new boy friend. Olivia had just turned ten. One night when her mother had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs and Olivia was in bed sleeping. She heard footsteps coming upstairs so she shut her eyes afraid it was her mother coming in to beat her again, but this time it was Tom Olivia's mother boyfriend. She felt the gravity shift on her bed and a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Olivia?" She hears Tom whisper to her. Fearing if she didn't answer him, he would hit her as if her mother would. She turned around and saw the desire in his eyes. _

"_Yes?" she asked in a low voice. _

"_Good your awake. Now what do you say, I teach you how you were made." He said with an evil smile._

_Taking out a roll of Duct tape out from behind his back and tying her to the bed. He raped her that night and he raped her again. Olivia cried and screamed, as he was about to enter her for the fourth time that night Serna woke up and ran up the stairs hearing her daughter cry._

_She saw Tom in her daughter and saw the tear s running down her cheeks. Serna looked at around the room and saw a lamp next to her. She picked it up and smashed it over Tom's head. His body fell to the ground and Serna ran and called the police._

_After that, she untied Olivia and held her crying. She was bleeding but Serna did not care if the blood went on her jeans. She just held her crying daughter._

_She kept repeating, "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sorry." She said it crying and shaky. _

_End of Flash Back_

She felt her self fall to the ground crying at the memory. She remembered ever since then she could not bear to be in this room, but she made it threw the years. She remembered the first time she cut.

_Flash Back_

_Olivia was now fourteen years old. Her mother and her had grown close since Olivia's attack at age ten. One night Olivia was cleaning out her closet when she came across an old box. She had forgotten what was in it. She picked it up and opened it._

_She looked at the sheets that were covered in blood. She threw the box in the corner and ran into the bathroom. She looked her self in the mirror knowing she wasn't a virgin. She took a razor a brought it across her wrists. She dropped the razor feeling the pain in her veins. _

_She dropped to the floor and held her wrist crying. She passed out. Her mother had found her like that when she got home. She felt that Olivia should move into the guest room and since then Olivia moved into the guest room, but she still cut herself. After a year of cutting, she got help._

_End of Flash Back_

This was Olivia's first time in years walking into this room. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She felt trapped with that memory again. She ran out of the house crying. She went home at this point.

_**Meanwhile at the One-six**_

Fin, Elliot and John had just finished telling Cragen about Olivia when Casey and Alex walked in. "Hey guys, did you see Olivia she was suppose to meet us for lunch today and she didn't show." Alex said.

"Girls we have something to tell you." Fin said as he begun his story again. When he finished Alex and Casey looked at them in disbelief.

"No we don't believe you." Casey said nearly in tears.

"Guys I just found out myself, I know it's hard, but we need to help her." Cargen said.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

_A/N ok I know it is short but I hope you like it. I could not go on because I was in tears and I really was. I cry very easy so I am leaving off here before I cry even more._


	5. Chapter 5

Story-An old memory

Chapter-Five

Shouts outs

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9- I am very glad you like it! Keep up with your stories I love them!

Toni Boni 3- yeah I hate cliffhangers myself but hey its life. And your answers will be answered in ten years.lol. Thank you for your reviews!

Dramawitsvu17- yeah I thought it was TOO touching I cried after I re-read it. I hope you keep reviewing and reading the story as it goes on! I also love your story please keep updating! I cannot wait until the next chapter!

Abbie Carmichael-I am glad your liking it!

Shakeahand55 I think many people are happy I am updating.

Krazypirategurl-Thank you. Yeah it is sad; I love your story "Abused." I hope you update soon. I do not think I read one where Elliot abuses Olivia, but I like it. Pease update soon!

Thank you all for your reviews!

LAST TIME:

_**Meanwhile at the One-six**_

_Fin, Elliot and John had just finished telling Cragen about Olivia when Casey and Alex walked in. "Hey guys, did you see Olivia she was suppose to meet us for lunch today and she didn't show." Alex said._

"_Girls we have something to tell you." Fin said as he begun his story again. When he finished Alex and Casey looked at them in disbelief._

"_No we don't believe you." Casey said nearly in tears._

"_Guys I just found out myself, I know it's hard, but we need to help her." Cragen said._

"_What do we do?" Alex asked._

**Chapter-Five**

"Well we try and get her help. I mean I dealt with this with my older sister and she ended up dead with it." Fin said.

They were all silent for a few moments when Casey said something.

"Wait maybe it was her past or some thing, did your sister cut for a reason?" Casey asked Fin.

"Well yeah, our step-dad raped her when she was only thirteen. We found out she was cutting when she was fourteen. She died when she was fifteen." Fin said.

"Wait you don't think?" Elliot asked.

"Well she's cutting for a reason. Did you ever get her hospital reports before she joined here, Cragen?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but I never looked at them. There in the file room." He said not knowing what Casey was thinking. Casey and Alex put their things on Elliot's desk and walked into the filing room. Elliot, Fin, John and Cragen all looked at each other.

"I don't get it." John said.

"They think Olivia was probably abused or raped when she was little." Fin said walking in after them.

_**Olivia Benson's Apartment**_

Olivia sat there on her couch. She had just revisited a room she never wanted to see again in her life. She thought back to the time she was going to meet Cragen with her hospital and health records. She was happy when saw that he wasn't goanna read them. She knew she scared her mother at that time. She thought back he was not going to read it.

She didn't want anyone to find out about her past, but it was to late for that now. Her cutting, she looked down and saw the scars. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She got up and walked into the kitchen. When she got to a cabinet, she pulled it out and peered into it. There laid a knife that was covered in blood. Her blood. And the some slipping pills. She had sleepless dreams and nightmares. She took something out of the draw, brought it to her room, and closed the door.

_**One-six**_

They spent two hours looking for Olivia's file, but never found it.

"Where is it?" Elliot asked to no body. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor. They all had taken their shoes off. All the guys had loosened their ties.

"Ok Don do you remember where you put her files?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't." he said.

They all sat there for a few minutes when Alex stood up smiling. She ran out of the room and into the squad room. It was empty since everyone went home. They got up and followed Alex into the squad room. They saw her sitting at Olivia's desk searching through draws.

"Your not goanna find it, I doubt she would." Elliot started to say, but when he saw Alex holding up a folder, he stopped talking.

"And you were saying?" Alex said. When she did not get a response, she put the folder down and opened it. They all gathered around Olivia's desk to read the file. Alex skipped pages to where she was a child. She was about to flip the page Cragen stopped her.

"Wait look." He said pointing to a passage.

_Olivia Catherine Benson, Sexual trauma to the virginals, Ten years old._

_Examined by Doctor Mark Green._

"Does it have a police report to it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, Detective Christopher Lucas and a Detective Erika Cruz were on the case. They caught the guy. Olivia picked him out of a line up. It was her mother's boy friend." Alex said reading from the paper.

"Serna Benson testified saying when she walked into her daughters room she saw her boyfriend on top of her daughter who was screaming. The Boy friend was Tommy Butler. He got 25 years to life. It also says here that Olivia Benson admitted Feb. nineteenth, nineteen eighty four, to the hospital on suicidal tempts." Alex said

"So Olivia was raped when she was only ten years old and she was suicidal at age 14." Cragen said. As everyone walked around the empty squad room while Alex sat at Olivia's desk and read on.

"Wait here it also says that she went to counseling and stopped at the age of 15 years old. Oh my god." Alex put her hand up to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Fin asked.

"She was pregnant at the age of 17." Alex said looking at everyone's faces.

_**At Olivia Benson's Apartment **_

Meanwhile Olivia laid on her loosing her vision of the world. Darkness taking over her mind and eyes. Soon she passed out.

_A/N ok sorry that was short, but I have a test tomorrow and I just wanted to get this up. Now I made up many things in here. Like Olivia being pregnant, her age, and the names. I just thought of Mark Green from ER I miss him so much! Lol I hope you liked it! R&R!****_


	6. Chapter 6

shakeahand55 I cried too. It was soo sad I started yelling saying 'no he can't die!' lol. I'm very glad you like the story so far. I also hope you update 'Intoxciated' I love it very much.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 I'm glad you like it! And I have to thank you for betaing for me! Please update your stoires I'll have a heart attack if you don't!.

Dramawitsvu17 thank you. I'm glad you like it.

toni boni 3 yeah a lot of people remember him and I was watching a re-run of ER with Mark in it so I thought hey what about Mark as the doctor. So he'll be alive in my story. A lot of people are like why is Olivia pregnant? Well it'll be answered soon.

krazypirategurl and I'm glad you like An Old Memory, but I really hope you update 'Abused' soon I love it and I check my mail to see if you updated and you don't. please update it or I won't update this.. no I will I have too I have readers who will kill me if I don't update. I hope you stay with me on this story and so all the rest of you! And update soon please! Don't you see me begging her! Lol

charmed1818 I'm glad you read it and I'm glad your reading it.

LAST TIME:

"_Wait here it also says that she went to counseling and stopped at the age of 15 years old. Oh my god." Alex put her hand up to her mouth._

"_What? What is it?" Fin asked._

"_She was pregnant at the age of 17." Alex said looking at everyone's faces._

_**At Olivia Benson's Apartment **_

_Meanwhile Olivia laid on her loosing her vision of the world. Darkness taking over her mind and eyes. Soon she passed out._

_**Chapter 6**_

"What?" Fin turned around looking at Alex.

"Wel-well it says here tha-that she was." Alex said stumbling over her words.

"Does it say the father's name?" Elliot asked.

"It say the baby didn't have a father." Alex said.

"What happened to the baby?" Cargen asked.

"It says here the baby was born May, 17,1987 at 11pm. It was a girl. She was born healthy as can be…"Alex's voice trailed off in the quite room.

"What happened Alex?" John asked.

"It says here the baby died two weeks later in the hospital when Olivia was sleeping in her room. When Olivia woke up they told her and Olivia just cried and cried. And her doctor was also Dr. Green. He said that she was emotionally de-stressed. She went home a week later." Alex said. she put the sheet down and wiped the ears that were coming from her eyes.

"Did it say why the baby died?" Cargen asked for them all.

"It said that the baby had a heart diease and she passed away during the night. They tried but her little heart couldn't take it. The baby's name was Kate Serna Benson" Alex said.

"Is this Dr. Green still alive?" Fin asked.

"Yeah it says he works at the same place." Alex said. "I'm um I'm goanna head home guys this is just too much right now. "Alex said getting up and getting her shoes on. Casey did the same thing.

"Same here." They walked out leaving Elliot, John, Fin and Cargen to think.

Walking into the New York street Case and Alex walked.

"You were very quite in there." Alex said to Casey.

"Yeah well-. Al she's our friend and she never told us. I mean I never knew. We never knew. Can we go visit her please?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Alex said as they walked down the street.

They didn't move. They all just sat there.

"We can go and see Dr. Green tomorrow." Elliot said finally breaking the silence.

"OK we'll do that. Go home guys it's late. It's been a rough day." Cargen said as he stood up and got on his shoes.

Cargen walked out those doors wishing for the first time in nine years for a drink and wish this all a nightmare.

Elliot got up too getting his shoes on. He decided to go visit Kathy and they kids tonight. It was his turn with the kids tonight and he had to pick them up.

John got up and walked out of the station thinking of life and what was goanna happen today.

Fin sat there. At his desk. His face in his hands running today's event's in his head over and over. About an hour later he got up and went home completely forgetting about Olivia's file on her desk wide opened.

_**The next morning**_

Olivia walked into the squad room at 7:30AM. She knew everyone would be here soon, but she needed to work. She sat down at her desk and went to grab a file when she noticed a very familiar file opened on her desk. She saw Benson C. Olivia. Written on the folder. She felt rage inside of her. She sat at her desk waiting for them to arrive at work…

_A/N Srry it's short, but hey what can I do I like cliff's. also to warn you now .i will not be updating for a month and one week because I will be going to Ireland, but this is in Aug. and I wanted to warn you guys, but I will update my stories and make the chapters long and then when I get back I will be reading all the REVIEWS AND THE UPDATED AND NEW STORRIES AND THEN ILL UPDATE THE STORIES AGAIN AND WHO KNOWS MAYBE ILL HAVE A NEW STORY IN MIND. _


	7. Chapter 7

Story-An old memory

Chapter-7

LAST TIME:

**The next morning**

Olivia walked into the squad room at seven thirty A.M. She knew everyone would be here soon, but she needed to work. She sat down at her desk and went to grab a file when she noticed a very familiar file opened on her desk. She saw Benson C. Olivia. Written on the folder, she felt rage inside of her. She sat at her desk waiting for them to arrive at work.

_**CHAPTER-Seven**_

"Yeah right, but we need a plan." Fin said to Cragen , Elliot, and John as they walked in.

"We'll make one soon." Cragen said.

"Do you think we need to get." Fin said, but once they were in the squad room they were looking into brown eyes filled with rage. She was sitting at her desk with the folder wide open and the pictures of her accidents. She was looking at the door and she looked into each of there eyes and stood up.

"Who got it and opened it?"

"We don't know what you mean." Elliot said.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! I know someone opened it and read it. Now who took it out of my desk?" She yelled at them.

"Olivia we needed to-." Cragen started to say, but was cut off by Olivia.

"You needed to what? I really don't need this right now!" Olivia said turning her back to them.

"Really like you need to be cutting right now. You wouldn't tell us why you were cutting so we went and got your file, you think we like going behind your back and doing this? Well Olivia we don't!" Fin said yelling at her. Olivia did not answer. She just stood there with her back to them.

"You never told us anything of your past and we wanted to know. You are like a mystery person to us. We looked at everything. The rape by your mom's boyfriend and everything. God, why didn't you just tell us!" Fin asked.

"I was afraid you would treat me like a victim!" she said.

"You're cutting again, why?" John asked.

"I don't know, I was home thinking about things and I just... took a razor and I cut myself and the worst part is I liked it. So I did it again and I did it until I passed out." Realizing she said too much she grabbed her coat, but she felt a hand on her wrist.

"You're not leaving." Fin said softly into her ear.

"Yes I am, I have to go to the doctors." She said, she got out of his grip and walked out of the squad room.

"What are we goanna do?"

"We need to go see her old doctor." Fin said walking out of the room with Elliot following him.

_**AT MERCY HOSPITAL**_

Fin walked up to the counter where a woman was working. "I need to see Doctor Green." Fin said.

_A/N sorry it is short, but I wanted to update and that is all my brain could make-up. Hope u like bye! Next chapter mark green is coming!_

_Thank you for all your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Story-An Old Memory**

**Chapter-Eight**

**LAST TIME:**

AT MERCY HOSPITAL 

Fin walked up to the counter where a woman was working. "I need to see Doctor Green." Fin said.

CHAPTER-Eight

"I'm Dr. Green." They heard someone say behind them. They turned around and saw a man in scrubs. He walked up to them.

"Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is Detective Tutola. We need to talk to you about an old patient of yours." Elliot said.

"Sure what's there name?" He asked going behind the desk and logging on to the computer.

"Her name is Olivia Catherine Benson." Fin said. When they saw that the doctor was not moving they spoke.

"Is there a problem Dr. Green?" Elliot asked. Dr. Green shook his head.

"Umm no there is any need to pull the file out Follow me please." He stood up and they followed him. He lead them to a room, it said Doctor Green on it. He motioned them to come in and close the door. He sat behind the desk while Elliot and Fin sat in front of the desk where two seats were. They saw him open a draw and take out a file.

"Is she dead?" He asked looking at them.

"What? No we just wanted to talk to you about her." Elliot said.

"Do you know her? How is she? Is she sick?" Green asked as if he was dying.

"Well we know her, she's a detective for special victims unit. She is not sick and she is not that good. Why do you have her file in your desk?" Fin asked.

"I spent so much time with her when she came in at age ten, I was the only one she would talk to. She would talk to Dr. Carter and One of our nurses who is now a Doctor." He said as he looked down.

"Her name is Abby Lock-heart, she was a sweet little girl. When she started cutting so, we put her on a seventy-two hour hold, and did a lot of talking. What happened?" He asked.

"Well we just found out she started to cut again, so we just wanted to check with you how did she stop back then." Elliot said.

"Well I don't remember, you can go check with Carter and Abby. They might know, please when you see her can you bring her here?" Green asked.

"We'll try." Elliot said. They headed out and went into to look for Dr. Lock-heart and Carter.

**A/N- sorry it is so short but I wanted to update. If u has any ideas just put them in the review please and thank u!**


	9. Chapter 9

An Old Memory

CHAPTER9

LAST TIME:

"_Well I don't remember, you can go check with Carter and Abby. They might know, please when you see her can you bring her here?" Green asked._

"_We'll try." Elliot said. They headed out and went into to look for Dr. Lock-heart and Carter._

CHAPTER9

Fin and Elliot walked over to two doctors who were talking.

"Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is Detective Fin." Elliot said to the two doctors.

"I'm Doctor Carter and this here is Doctor Lockhart." Dr. Carter said.

"What may we help you with?" Abby asked.

"We need to talk to you about Olivia Benson." Fin said.

John and Abby looked at each other.

"Um can you follow us please?" Abby said as she and Carter started walking to a room. They closed the door after themselves.

"What do you need to know?" John said.

"Well what did she talk to you about when she was cutting?" Elliot asked them.

"She was a sweet girl. When she came in for cutting we were all surprised. Well I guess you know she was raped at ten right?" Abby asked. The detectives nodded there heads.

"Well she came in for cutting we had her on lock down. We talked to her and we made sure she went to consoling. She did, but when she was 17 she came in again..." Carter said, but trailed off.

"She came in because she wasn't feeling well. God she looked horrible. There were circles under her eyes and it looked like she wasn't eating right. We did exams and we noticed she had a new cut on her wrist again. We knew she cut herself and she told us everything. She told us… she was raped…again. We did an exam and found out she was pregnant. Her mother never knew about the rape. Eight months later she had a baby girl, but she signed herself out tow hours after she had the baby. That was the last time we saw her. That little girl went through so much in her life and …" Abby said, but she started crying. She put her hand to her mouth and started to cry. Carter laid a hand on her back rubbing it.

"We tried contacting her mother, but they moved away and we gave the baby to a friend of ours. The adopted the baby. About six years later they moved away to the country. We got attached to the little girl. She was like a family to us. She would come in and help cheer up the patients and ask the doctors to come to her plays and everything. I swear she was like one our own child. She felt like everyone's child. Patients were cheered up by her. She was an angel." Carter said.

"How is she? Why are you here asking us these questions? Did she die?" Abby asked crying.

"No she didn't die. We work with her. She's a detective for SVU Manhattan." Elliot said.

"She always said it was either a doctor or a cop." Carter said smiling.

"She started cutting again. We don't know how to stop her. She lied about her whole past. We thought maybe seeing you guys again she would stop maybe tell us why she's cutting again." Fin said.

"We could see her again. Give us a day and time and we'll try and see her. No we will see her." Abby said. Carter nodded in agreement. Fin and Elliot talked to them for a while then left to go back to the 1-6.

WITH OLIVIA

After I left the 1-6 I went to the park. I don't know what was with me and the park. It was quiet. I sat on the swings, which were right next to a big lake. I swung softly letting my feet smooth out of the sand. My eyes were filling with tears and I couldn't stop them anymore. I let them ride along me cheeks.

I didn't know what to do anymore….and the only thing keeping me from shooting myself in the head was my family at the 1-6….

_A/N sorry it took me that long to update, but I had a tight schedule and I had writers block on this one so it took me a while to write. Ok well im gonna do some more writing and maybe ill write over spring break which is like Thursday for us. Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

An Old Memory

Chapter10

Last Time:

_WITH OLIVIA_

_After I left the 1-6 I went to the park. I don't know what was with me and the park. It was quiet. I sat on the swings, which were right next to a big lake. I swung softly letting my feet smooth out of the sand. My eyes were filling with tears and I couldn't stop them anymore. I let them ride along me cheeks. _

_I didn't know what to do anymore….and the only thing keeping me from shooting myself in the head was my family at the 1-6…._

Chapter 10

The next day Abby, Carter and Mark had gotten the day off. They sat in the squad room with the others. At eight o'clock on the dot Olivia walked in. she didn't notice them there.

"Bunny." Mark said. That caught Olivia's attention. She looked up. Tears were in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Ma-mark?" she asked. Unsure it was him.

"Yeah, it's me. You remember Abba (that was Olivia's nickname for Abby) and Carter." Mark said.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"Your friends said you were cutting again." Carter said.

"I'm not…I have to go…I need some air…" Olivia said and turned around, but she bumped into Fin.

"Fin, let me pass." She said not looking into his eyes.

"NO, you're gonna sit here and talk to all of us." He said turning her around and making her down in her chair.

"Bunny what's going on?" Abby asked.

"Nothing! Just let me go! Please!" Olivia said, but Fin kept her seated.

Abby knelt down by her and took her hands in hers.

"Remember the last time you came in when you first started cutting?" Abby asked. Olivia nodded as the tears rode down her cheeks.

"Well do you remember how we found out that you were cutting?" She asked. Olivia nodded again.

"Bunny, you said you would stop. What happened?" Carter asked her.

The squad just watched them as they tried and talked to her.

"I don't know…I. one night I was just sitting at home and I thought about everything. It was just too much…I remembered how good I felt cutting and I just…I can't stop…" Olivia said crying into Abby's shoulder. Abby rubbing her back said, "It's ok."

"Olivia, the question is, will you stop?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know."

"No, bunny you will stop. Were all gonna help you here. All of us. I think everyone would like to see you again at the hospital." Mark said.

"Only if you help me…" Olivia said looking at all of them.

"Baby girl were all gonna help you. No matter what. Tell you what we're all sleeping over your house every night." Fin said to her.

"As long as you don't mess it up." Olivia said.

"Ok I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat? Please?" She asked the group.

"Yeah, let's go get some food." Abby said.

"Your always hungry." Carter said.

"Yes well being four months pregnant makes me hungry!" Abby said to him.

"You guys got together?" Mark asked.

"Opps…" Carter and Abby said.

"No, I just won 50 dollars form everyone in the hospital!" Mark said.

"You see I knew you guys would get together!" Olivia said.

"Huh?" Casey said.

"Oh, yes Olivia made up a song about our two love birds here." Mark said.

"What was it?" Elliot asked.

"Abba and Carter gotta get together. Six year later they are pregnant-." Olivia was saying, but Carter cut her off by poking her.

"Mean! Poke Abba!" Olivia said.

They all went off laughing….

A Couple of weeks later Olivia was getting better with the help of her family….

_A/N yes very crappy ending! Sorry, but I want to get this voer with. Well I better go class is ending in like 5 bye!_


End file.
